


Méfaits infinis

by Thecrasy



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Peter Hale, BAMF Stiles, BAMF Stiles Stilinski, Crack, Dogs, Fluff, Kid Stiles Stilinski, M/M, Magic, Magical Stiles Stilinski, Sheriff Stilinski's Name is John, Spark Stiles Stilinski
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-30
Updated: 2019-04-30
Packaged: 2020-02-10 13:56:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18661768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thecrasy/pseuds/Thecrasy
Summary: La magie de Stiles lui permet d'avoir des poches sans fond, ce qui veut dire qu'il peut se prêter à une infinité de méfaits.





	Méfaits infinis

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Infinite Tricks](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18539944) by [CelestialVoid](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CelestialVoid/pseuds/CelestialVoid). 



Stiles s'assit sur le siège à côté du bureau de son père, habillé d'une chemise à manches longues et d'une veste duvetée épaisse. Son sac à dos Batman – presque aussi gros que lui – adossé au pied de la chaise. Il balançait ses jambes d'avant en arrière, attendant son père aussi patiemment qu'il le pouvait.

Il prit une autre bouchée de son sandwich confiture et beurre de cacahuète avant de parcourir la pièce des yeux, assimilant tout ce qu'il avait déjà vu avant. Il se concentra sur la plaque posée sur le bureau de son père : Adjoint J. Stilinski.

Un brouhaha calme montait de l'open space alors que les officiers répondaient au téléphone ou parlaient de leurs affaires entre eux.

« Stiles. », demanda son père en s'arrêtant à côté de lui. « Le chiot de l'équipe cynophile a disparu, tu sais où il est ? »

« Non. », répondit l'enfant en regardant son père avec des yeux de biche.

« Très bien. » John passa ses doigts dans ses cheveux. Il se détourna légèrement pour regarder dans l'open space. Il marqua une pause et se retourna vers son fils. Il fronça les sourcils avec confusion. « Stiles ? Où est-ce que tu as trouvé ce sandwich ? »

« Dans ma poche. », lui dit-il innocemment.

« Huh. » John s'accroupit devant lui. « Et tu n'as pas vu le chiot ? »

Stiles secoua la tête.

Un petit aboiement, légèrement étouffé, les interrompit. Il venait de la poche de la veste de Stiles.

« Mieczysław. », le mit en garde John.

Stiles baissa la tête. Il posa le sandwich sur le bord du bureau de son père et se tortilla hors de la chaise. La semelle de ses chaussures s'illumina de vives couleurs quand il toucha le sol et il tira sur les manches de sa veste avec ses petites mains potelées. Il enleva le vêtement et l'étendit délicatement – méticuleusement – sur le sol avant de fouiller dans la poche.

Ses yeux s'illuminèrent d'une lueur blanche alors que ses mains s'enfoncèrent dans la poche, comme s'il fouillait dans un trou dans le sol. Il en ressortit le chiot berger allemand qui était presque aussi gros que lui, les pattes du chien se balancèrent alors que Stiles luttait pour le porter. Il lui fit un câlin en regardant son père d'un air penaud.

Le chiot se libéra en se tortillant, courant en cercles autour du garçon avant de s'asseoir à côté de lui pour le laisser passer ses doigts dans sa fourrure.

« Je suis désolé. », s'excusa Stiles d'une petite voix.

Son père ne put s'empêcher de sourire avant d'ébouriffer les cheveux de son fils. « je sais que tu l'adores, gamin. Mais il est entraîné pour travailler avec la police et il a besoin de rentrer à la maison avec son dresseur. Peut-être que si tu es sage, on prendra un chien, un jour, d'accord ? »

« D'accord. », marmonna le petit.

« Est-ce que tu veux le ramener à son dresseur ? »

Stiles acquiesça.

John ramassa la veste de Stiles d'une main et tendit l'autre à son fils.

Le chiot caracola joyeusement à côté d'eux alors qu'ils se dirigèrent vers l'arrière du bâtiment où un homme regardait autour de lui. Quand il vit le chiot, ses épaules se relâchèrent de soulagement.

Le chiot galopa jusqu'à l'homme qui se baissa pour le caresser.

Stiles s'avança en se tordant les mains.

« Je suis vraiment désolé. », murmura-t-il en regardant ses pieds.

L'homme sourit au petit. « Tu sais, Bear aurait bien besoin d'un ami. Peut-être que tu pourrais venir jouer avec lui quand sa séance sera terminé ? »

Les yeux de Stiles s'illuminèrent et il regarda alternativement le dresseur et son père. « Je peux ? »

John sourit et ébouriffa gentiment les cheveux de son fils. « Peut-être demain. On doit rentrer, maintenant, alors dit au-revoir. »

Stiles caressa doucement la tête du chien avant de repartir vers son père.

John tendit la veste, l'aida à passer ses bras dans les manches et lui tendit la main.

Stiles la prit et regarda par-dessus son épaule pour faire un signe de la main au dresseur et à Bear.

« Stiles. », commença son père d'une voix basse en l'aidant à monter dans le siège à l'arrière de la voiture.

« J'ai été vilain, je sais. », répondit Stiles d'une voix coupable.

« Je crois que ta mère et toi avez besoin de discuter sur ta manière d'utiliser tes pouvoirs spéciaux. », dit doucement John. Il ébouriffa les cheveux de Stiles avant de fermer la porte et de monter derrière le volant.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Stiles fut projeté en arrière. Son corps heurta quelque chose de solide, chassant l'air de ses poumons alors qu'il tombait au sol.

Il toussa, tentant de reprendre son souffle en se mettant à quatre pattes. Il tendit une main, attrapa la plaque indiquant _LYCEE DE DEACON HILLS_ et se remit sur pieds.

Il passa le dos de sa main sur son visage, essuyant le filet de sang coulant de son nez.

« Okay, enfoiré. », gronda-t-il.

L'alpha se tourna, inclina la tête, ses yeux rubis regardèrent Stiles avec curiosité.

Les yeux de l'adolescent s'illuminèrent d'une lumière blanche et il plongea la main dans sa poche pour en sortir une batte de base-ball. « Viens me chercher ! »

L'alpha hurla, découvrit ses dents. Ses griffes s'enfoncèrent dans le sol quand il chargea Stiles.

Celui-ci leva sa batte et frappa.

Il y eut un craquement répugnant quand la batte de métal toucha la mâchoire de l'alpha, le faisant voler sur le côté.

L'alpha heurta le sol, il laissa échapper un gémissement faible et ferma les yeux. Les poils commencèrent à disparaître quand il reprit forme humaine.

Stiles fit un pas en avant, ses mains douloureuses quand il les resserra sur la batte et il baissa la tête pour regarder l'homme.

La lumière terne des lampadaires éclairait le visage de l'alpha, la peau parcheminée de brûlures et de cicatrices où elle était encore en train de guérir. Ses cheveux bruns retombaient sur son front.

« Peter. », haleta Stiles. Il recula, regarda Scott avec une expression stupéfaite. « L'alpha, c'est Peter Hale. »

Il se tourna vers Derek.

Le jeune homme lui rendit son expression choquée et confuse.

« Comment - », bégaya Derek.

« Eh bien, c'est évident, non ? Je veux dire, ta sœur était l'alpha. Peter l'a tuée et a pris - »

« Non. », le coupa Derek. « La batte. Elle vient d'où ? »

« De ma poche. », répondit Stiles de manière neutre.

«  _Comment_? », cria le loup-garou. « Comment tu fais rentrer une batte de base-ball dans ta poche ? »

« Poche infinie. »

« Non, ne dis pas ça comme si c'était évident ! », s'exclama Derek, frustré par sa confusion. « Ne dis pas ça comme si c'était normal ! »

Stiles fronça les sourcils. Une seconde plus tard, il écarquilla les yeux. « Oh, c'est vrai, tu n'es pas au courant. Je suis une Etincelle. »

« Une étincelle. », répéta Derek.

« Ouais. » Il mit la main dans sa poche et en ressortit un sandwich confiture et beurre de cacahuète. « Je fais ça depuis que j'ai trois ans. »

« Tu peux sortir n'importe quoi de tes poches ? », demanda Derek, les sourcils froncés sous la réflexion.

« A peu près, oui. » Il sourit et leva le sandwich. « Je peux en avoir à l'infini. »

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

« Hey, papa. », dit Stiles en entrant dans le bureau du shérif.

Son père leva les yeux de la paperasse sur son bureau, un grand sourire illuminant son visage. Il le perdit quand il réalisa pourquoi Stiles était là.

« Le dîner, c'est vrai. » Il commença à ranger les papiers et les photos dans des dossiers. « Je suis désolé, j'étais tellement pris par cette affaire que je n'ai pas vu le temps passer. »

« C'est rien. On peut attendre... Ou repousser. »

« Non, non, non. Donne-moi juste cinq minutes. »

« Okay. »

Stiles retourna vers Derek dans l'open space.

Celui-ci lui tendit la main et attira le jeune homme dans ses bras.

Stiles ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose mais il fut interrompu par un aboiement.

« Hey, mon pote. », dit-il avec excitation. Il fit un grand sourire et s'échappa des bras du loup-garou pour se mettre à genoux et tendre les bras vers le chien qui bondit vers lui.

Le chien se précipita dans ses bras, se colla à lui en se tortillant avec excitation, lui lécha le visage. Il roula sur le dos pour que Stiles puisse lui gratter le ventre.

Les yeux de Stiles s'illuminèrent de blanc – d'une manière presque imperceptible – et il mit la main dans sa poche pour en sortir une friandise. Il la tendit à Achille et le caressa en lui parlant à voix basse. « Comment ça va, mon gars ? »

« N'essaie _pas_ de kidnapper un berger allemand adulte du commissariat. », l'avertit son père.

« Ça n'a pas marché la dernière fois. », bouda Stiles.

« Attend, tu as essayé de voler un chien ? », demanda Derek.

« J'avais quatre ans et le chien était encore bébé. Il était tout petit – et ça aurait marché s'il n'avait pas aboyé. », se défendit Stiles. Il sourit en grattouillant les joues touffues de l'animal. « Est-ce que tu as été un bon chien ? »

« Très bon. », répondit son dresseur. « C'est sa dernière semaine avant la retraite. »

« Tu le mets à la retraite ? », s'écria Stiles, choqué.

« Il a neuf ans. » répondit James, le dresseur.

« Attend. » Stiles reporta son attention sur Achille. « Depuis quand tu es si vieux ? »

Le chien lui lécha le visage, le faisant ricaner.

« On essaie de lui trouver une maison. », expliqua James. « Je ne peux pas le prendre avec moi. Mon jardin n'est pas assez grand, et je ne passe pas assez de temps à la maison pour pouvoir lui donner toute l'attention dont il a besoin. »

Stiles laissa échapper un hoquet excité.

« Non. », répondit son père depuis son bureau.

Stiles baissa les épaules. « Mais tu m'avais promis qu'on aurait un chien un jour. »

« Je sais, mais notre jardin n'est pas assez grand, fiston. »

« Je peux le prendre. »

Ils se tournèrent tous vers Derek.

« J'ai des kilomètres carré de propriété et je travaille à domicile alors je peux lui donner toute l'attention qu'il veut. », dit-il en s'agenouillant à côté de Stiles pour caresser Achille. « Il faudrait que je lui achète de la nourriture, des jouets, un lit, tout ça, mais je serais content de m'en occuper. »

« Qu'est-ce que tu en penses, Achille ? », demanda Stiles en regardant le chien se rencogner contre Derek. « Je crois que c'est un oui. »

Un sourire doux vint orner les lèvres du loup-garou.

Stiles se pencha pour déposer un baiser sur sa joue.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Encore une fois, merci à CelestialVoid pour m'avoir permis de traduire cette petite fiction !


End file.
